Punto de vista compartido
by Sheryl-Nome-the-best-diva
Summary: Haruhi es la heroína que lucha por Kyouya y una maid la ayuda, me gustaría ser la maid... espero que lo disfruten también está Enclair Tonnere, quería ponerla... es mi primer fanfic, por favor dejen reviews


**No me pertenece ningún personaje ni la historia de Ouran High Scholl Hos Club….. algún día lo hará….. mujajajaja**

**Solo me pertenece la maid XD **

Era el día de fiesta en el host club, esta vez el "rey" quiso ver a su preciosa "hija" vestida como toda una dama y los gemelos fueron los primeros en ofrecerse a traer vestidos para que ella los luzca en la gala, claro que Tamaki tenía algunos planes, así que organizó una reunión privada solo para los host, claro que en su cine mental pensaba bailar con Haruhi toda la noche.

-eso es muy corto- replicaba Haruhi a todo atuendo que los gemelos le daban.

Haruhi suplicaba por ayuda y mentalmente empezó a pasar lista de las personas que podrían dársela, Honey sempai, él estaba en su festín de pasteles, negado; Mori sempai, acompañando a Honey, negado; Tamaki sempai, él quería verla con la menor ropa posible, negado; el único capaz de ayudar era Kyouya pero él no lo haría.

Haruhi seguía luchando con los gemelos para evitar vestirse con un vestido negro que más parecía un montón de tiras que no le cubrirían ni siquiera la mitad del tórax, de pronto un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la tercera sala de música interrumpió la lucha de Haruhi y los gemelos,

-Adelante- dijeron al unísono Hikaru y Kaoru

-Señorita Fujioka Haruhi- dijo el hombre con el paquete

-Soy yo- respondió tímidamente Haruhi

-Esto es para usted lady

Haruhi recibió el paquete y rezó para que sea algo que la pudiera ayudar, levantó la tapa de cartón y entre papel rosa descubrió un bello vestido rosa pálido con brillos y muy elegante, ella soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio y antes de que pudiera agradecer al hombre y preguntarle quién lo había enviado el encargado ya había desaparecido.

Tamaki estaba preparándose y al puro estilo de su riqueza a su alrededor se encontraban cinco "maids" arreglando su atuendo para la fiesta, un traje blanco y corbata roja eran perfectas para el "rey" del Host Club.

* * *

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, pensé que como buena villana te retirarías pronto antes de que sea tan humillante

-No es coincidencia que me encuentre aquí, tengo algo que platicar contigo….

Ciertas voces retumbaban mientras una maid escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta

* * *

La tercera sala de música estaba cubierta de flores de cerezo regadas por todo el piso, el primero en llegar fue Tamaki con una capa roja y un cetro que lo hacían ver como un verdadero "rey", a pesar de que todos sabían la verdad. Mori usaba un smoking negro que hacía resaltar sus músculos, Honey llevaba un mini smoking con corbatín, y Usa-chan usaba uno igual, los gemelos optaron por ternos de color plomo con corbatas celestes y pañuelos del mismo color, todos esperaban a Fujioka Haruhi, pero ella no quería salir hasta que Kyouya viniera, quería averiguar qué tenía que ver él con ese vestido, estaba casi segura de que su salvador era él, al fin y al cabo Kyouya lo sabía todo….

Después de varios minutos los gemelos empezaban a desesperarse, y querían sacar a Haruhi de la sala donde estaba esperando oír la voz de Kyouya, miró el reloj y empezó a morderse los labios por la desesperación, tal vez no lo parecía pero cuando Kyouya no estaba cerca de ella empezaba a desesperarse, para ella la mejor compañía era su sempai, que aunque siempre le recordaba su deuda y siempre parecía tener solo interés en la pantalla de su laptop ella sabía que Kyouya llevaba dentro un mar de sentimientos y generosidad que no era necesario mostrar como Tamaki lo hacía, era simplemente algo como obtener beneficios…pero no exactamente eso, tal vez Tamaki lo hacía así sin embargo Kyouya hacía cosas que no era necesario demostrarlas como su "rey" lo hacía, aunque no lo parezca era algo más puro y desinteresado, como cuando protegió a esa señora, Kyouya tal vez se escondía detrás de una coraza que Haruhi intentaba romper.

* * *

-Se te hará tarde Kyouya

Un voz ruda y enojada hacía que las piernas de la maid tiemblen mientras escapaba por los corredores de la casa Ootori

* * *

Haruhi escuchó un ruido horrible en el tejado de la sala de música, inmediatamente los gemelos empezaron a golpear la puerta queriendo tumbarla, Haruhi esperaba pacientemente al menos un mensaje de que Kyouya estaba en camino, ella había advertido que no saldría hasta que todos estén en la sala; de pronto los golpes de los gemelos pararon, y una voz muy pequeña se escuchó

-Haruhi… dónde está… la señorita Fujioka- dijo una joven con uniforme de maid

Tamaki se levantó de su sillón, con su voz de host murmullo –mi hija está dentro de esa sala, ¿quién te envía?- preguntó con una sonrisa intrigante

La maid solo se acercó con cautela a la puerta que la separaba de Haruhi, todos la observaban sin inmutar ni una sola sílaba, caminó lentamente y aspirando profundo, se paró delante de la puerta y tomó una bocanada de aire, luego levantó su pierna derecha y dio una gran patada hasta que la puerta se abrió, todos estaban asustados por el raro accionar de la maid sin embargo también por la belleza de Haruhi que lucía preciosa con ese atuendo

-Señorita… disculpe..- tomó un poco de aire- mi señor, el señor Ootori- la maid empezó a deshacerse en lágrimas- el señor Kyouya envía esto, la maid metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos del delantal y le entregó a Haruhi el libro negro de notas que Kyouya nunca dejaba a un lado

-El señor Ootori me pidió que se lo entregue y…… que espere su respuesta- dijo la maid mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Haruhi supo que algo andaba mal, entonces abrió la libreta de Kyouya entre perfecta caligrafía, esquemas y cuentas había pequeñas fotos de Haruhi añadidas con un clip a las hojas originales y corriendo al final de la libreta encontró una nota que no estaba hecha con la misma preescisión y delicadeza que el resto del libro

Haruhi miró a la maid y a los demás miembros del host, cerró los ojos e imaginó a Kyouya delante de ella con esa misma sonrisa que le había regalado el día que estuvieron en el centro comercial, aunque no lo pareciera era una sonrisa auténtica y recordó sus palabras _"ese es un punto de vista interesante" _en efecto, ese era un punto de vista que Haruhi compartía; se aferró al cuaderno y sonrió, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la maid

-¿Dónde está él?- preguntó con ansia; la maid la miró y tomó su mano, la llevó fuera de la sala de música ante los gritos y protestas de Tamaki y los gemelos

-Señorita, el señor Kyouya logró sacarme a escondidas de su parte de la casa- la maid tomó aire y lleno su pecho de valor para no llorar- antes de venir hacia aquí recibí a una señorita en la puerta, me dio una mirada arrogante y me empujó para pasar directo a la habitación del señor, tenía los ojos azules y gigantes, llevaba un vestido negro, parecía la viuda negra, acerqué mi oído a la puerta de la habitación, el señor me ordena que lo haga siempre que algo parece sospechoso, presté mucha atención, escuché que ella vino de Francia y que quiere apoderarse del grupo Suou y que el señor es el más indicado para hacer que ella se apodere de todo, en otras palabras el señor tiene que casarse con ella o su padre vende la compañía, además quiere probar la habilidad de mi señor, lo llevará a Corea para hacer negocios a su nombre, ya deben haber llegado por la hora en que partieron, señorita por favor prométame que lo traerá de vuelta

-Mmm… trataré de hacer lo posible pero ¿cómo llego a Corea?

La maid sacó unos pasaportes y unos tickets de avión para esa misma noche

-El señor Kyouya me lo dio para emergencias, él se encargó personalmente del suyo- la maid sonrió como Kyouya lo habría hecho

* * *

-Señores del Shinwa corp, tengo el agrado de presentarles a quien será mi futuro esposo y con quien harán negocios hoy, Kyouya Ootori

La sala se puso de pie y ovacionó de pie

-Buena elección señorita Tonnere, con él si podemos establecer negociaciones- dijo un joven castaño con un traje muy elegante a su lado

-Un placer conocerlos caballeros como ya sabrán el grupo Ootori… lo lamento… el grupo Tonnere- Ootori está interesado en su grupo empresarial…….

* * *

_El vuelo proveniente de Tokio ha aterrizado sin complicaciones en la pista, salida de pasajeros por la puerta nueve_

-¿Y ahora?

-No se preocupe señorita, usted ya puede irse- la maid sacó de su bolsillo una dirección y algunos wons- dele esto al taxista y dígale que la lleve lo más pronto posible, yo me quedaré aquí con las maletas y el papeleo, no se preocupe, solo salve a mi señor

Haruhi que todavía seguía con ese traje de fiesta y solo con un abrigo encima, empezó a esquivar a la gente que quería salir y logró escabullirse entre la multitud, la maid todavía con su traje esperaba y rezaba pacientemente.

* * *

-Celebremos esta magnífica unión, el grupo Shinwa pasa a manos mejores, esperamos que continúen su legado, al mismo tiempo es una ocasión feliz para ambos, señorita Tonnere, adelante queremos ver un beso con su futuro esposo

Kyouya pensó dentro de sí mismo sobre el primer beso que quería dar, y ese era para Haruhi, se contuvo y prefirió declinar la oferta con una simple reverencia pero Enclair Tonnere se acercó peligrosamente

-¡Alto!

-Lo siento señores, esta loca entró sin permiso, ahora mismo la sacamos

-Kyouya sempai… no lo haga… por favor…..- dijo jadeando Haruhi

Kyouya cerró sus ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro en señal de alivio, caminó hacia Haruhi, extendió su tersa mano hacia el mentón de Haruhi, lo acarició dulcemente y aspiró su perfume. Haruhi estaba inmóvil, se aferró a su sempai mientras sentía sus suaves labios sobre los suyos, fue un momento eterno.

Toda la sala estaba petrificada, Enclair Tonnere reaccionó y se acercó a ellos con intenciones de pegarle una cachetada a Haruhi pero Kyouya detuvo su mano, y la miró con su pose de príncipe de las tinieblas

-Señores, lamento todo este bochorno, sin embargo ustedes mencionaron al principio de esta junta que deseaban hacer negocios conmigo ¿no es así?

La sala hizo un sonido unísono de aceptación

-Siendo así, el grupo OOTORI estará de acuerdo en comprar su compañí y hacerla mucho m{as grande, pero hay un pequeño cambio, la nueva señora Ootori es esta señorita… Fujioka Haruhi- Kyouya lanzó una sonrisa malvada- ¿Hay alguna objeción en esta sala?

Ni siquiera Enclair Tonnere quería que su orgullo quede más pisoteado, se fue sin inmutar palabra y dejó que los demás continuarán.

Después de varios años, la Señora Ootori caminaba por los pasillos de la compañía que administraba y una pequeña niña venía corriendo detrás de ella y detrás la figura de un hombre muy alto y un pequeño niño, ambos con lentes y llevando un cuaderno de notas

-Oma (mamá en coreano)- dijo la pequeñita dirigiéndose a Haruhi y acercandose a abrazarla

-Haruhi, ¿estás lista para nuestra cena de aniversario?

-Sí… ¿recuerdas?.... nuestro primer beso fue en esta sala

-No podría olvidarlo nunca

-Opa (papá en coreano)… ¿ya podemos conocer al abuelo?- dijo el pequeño a su lado

-Hoy es el gran día

-Estoy algo nerviosa Kyouya, hace tiempo que tenemos el control de esta compañía y hemos ido ganando terreno por toda Asia, aún así tu padre no quiere entregar su parte

-Lo resolveremos, como lo hemos hecho desde aquel día, luchando juntos, a veces me pregunto si lo hubiera hecho solo, definitivamente no lo hubiera logrado

-Te amo

-Ese es un punto de vista interesante


End file.
